Picture Imperfect
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Teen : Ukitake x OC : Why couldn't he rely on her? It wasn't fair. He was suppose to be different than the other Captains.


**Inspired By:** I've been working on it for far too long.  
**Genre:** Fluffy, Romance  
**Length:** One-Shot  
**Main Characters:** Kamoku (OC) & Ukitake Jushiro

**Author Note:**  
Should I follow this up with a  
_Ukitake x Kamoku_  
Lemon One-Shot?  
Leave a review about it, or private message me.  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hinamori ran down the halls of Headquarters thirteen, a small silver digital camera in her hands, and an excited smile plastered on her face. Renji had just come back from the human world and he came with gifts. Kira had gotten a new cell phone, his old one had broken on a mission, and Hinamori had gotten a digital camera. Her first victim would be her long time friend of Division Thirteen: Kamoku Warugaki. As a pun to her name, Hinamori would always call her _Brat-Chan._

As the sneaky girl came closer to her friend's room, she slowed to a tip-toe. The soft beat of Kamoku's stereo slipped through the thin door. Hinamori pressed her ear to the hardwood, trying to define the lyrics to the beat. A loud childish voice seemed to sing along with the words. Taking the opportunity, Hinamori slowly opened the door; just enough to get a good view.

_"Foxy, foxy! What's it gonna be? Foxy, foxy! What's it gonna be?"_

Long, straight dark brunette hair swayed with Kamoku's hips as she jerked from the right to the left with the song. Kamoku was dressed casual again, disobeying orders from her Captain to dress in the appointed Soul Reaper uniform. Instead; she opted for something comfortable, as she said. Baggy dark blue jeans with faded stains on the knees, and rolled up pants legs, rolled about three inches from her ankles. No socks, she hated them. Her favorite light grey zip up hoodie, with no shirt underneath, instead her black sports bra. She left the front open since she _'thought'_ she was alone.

_"She who looks back, and she looks away, she internalizes the motion wave."_

With that; Kamoku spun on her heel, her hands above her head, her fingers laced together, and her deep, dark, rich chestnut eyes gazing longingly at nothing in particular. It was at that point that Hinamori snapped a picture, avoiding looking directly into her eyes.

"Momo…Chan?" Kamoku blinked, catching the flash of the camera and then the smug Hinamori hiding in the doorway. "Good morning, Brat-Chan!" She straightened up at being spotted. With a quick motion, she opened the door, stepped in, and then shut it behind her.

"What did you just do?" Kamoku asked, her eyes accusing more then questioning. "Just took a picture." Momo smiled all too innocently. "You what?!" She gasped. "Renji bought me a digital camera, and I just had to try it out." Momo grinned sweetly, holding up the camera as some sort of proof.

"Why me…" The, now blushing, girl groaned in embarrassment. "Because you hate it so much." The other Soul Reaper grinned as she took a seat on a fluffy pillow that was in front of Kamoku's bed. With a pout, the girl fell back onto her futon. "You're so mean, Momo-Chan!"

"I just want you to pose for me." She played on a pout of her own. "Absolutely not!" Kamoku shot up into a sitting position. "No! No! No!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she shook her head violently. It just took one look, those puppy eyes, from Momo to force her into submission.

**

* * *

**

A good two hours later, Hinamori surfaced from Kamoku's room with a wide smile on her lips. Kamoku, on the other hand, came out with slumped shoulders; her hoodie zipped up, a dark blush on her face, and her head bowed in utter humiliation. "Hey, girls." Renji's voice made Kamoku glance from her feet to the red head, "Yo."

"Something the matter, Warugaki?" Renji cocked his head to the right, a curious glint in his eyes. "Nope." She muttered, letting her eyes drop back to the ground. "You're as red as Renji's hair." Kira spoke up, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Shuddup." She sneered at the blond making him move behind Renji out of fear. "Geez. What's your problem?" Renji glared enough to equal her sneer. "None of your business, Redhead." She hissed, her blush dissipating and being replaced with irritation. "Calm down. Don't fight, you two." Momo stepped in between the feisty shinigami. "What are you even doing in division thirteen?" She blatantly ignored her nervous friend.

"We came to get Momo-Chan." Kira squeaked from behind Renji, "We're gonna go to breakfast together."

"And you're not invited." Renji made a point to say.

Kamoku scowled, "Fine by me. You might poison the food anyway." With that, she pushed passed Hinamori and headed down the hall way. "Ah, wait!" Hinamori called after her, but to no avail. She turned back to Renji with a look of anger on her face, "That was uncalled for." Renji looked off to the side, clearly not going to apologize any time soon.

**

* * *

**

The golden sun shimmered on Kamoku as she walked under the canopy of trees. Even though the sun was clearly out, the air was still quite chilly, causing her to cross her arms over her chest. She continued to walk down the barely visible dirt path that was only known to her. "Stupid moron…" She mumbled, kicking a pebble out of her way. "Seriously! Who does he think he is? Pssh! Like I would ever want to go with him to breakfast! And what's with Kira?! Such a coward!"

A sudden chuckle made Kamoku stop and look around her quickly. "I thought I heard talking. I just didn't expect it to be you, Warugaki."

"Ah, Captain Ukitake? Where… Are you?" She blinked vacantly.

"I'm… Over here." He suddenly wandered out from a large hedge of bushes. Twigs, dirt, and pieces of dark green leafs colored his lengthy silky white hair.

Kamoku continued to give him a blank stare, as if saying he looked like an idiot just stumbling about like that. Swiftly, he began to untangle the twigs from his hair and dust off his clothing. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she mumbled something to the effect of 'pathetic', which made her Captain open his mouth to scold her, but become speechless soon before. Kamoku, in one movement, reached up and plucked a leaf, ever so delicately from his hair. She then released it with the passing wind.

It was such a simple gesture. Yet, it almost made his knees go numb. He watched her carelessly turn her back towards him and began to leave. A quick motion of his hand and he grabbed a hold of her slender shoulder. The breeze blew her brunette hair gracefully as she turned her head to make eye contact with his speckled brown orbs.

Silence.

"Yes, Captain?" She spoke before he could even fathom any words. "Hey, if it's about the uniform. I told you a million times. It's not comfortable, 'kay? So stop ordering me to wear it, would ya'?" She had continued on without giving him any chance to oppose her words.

"Who were you talking about earlier?" The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. Kamoku's eyes widened just an a bit, "Ah. Oh, Renji."

"Renji?" Ukitake tilted his head somewhat.

She nodded, "He just was annoying me earlier."

"Are you two…" His voice trailed off as he looked her dead in the eyes. There was a silence again.

"You've got to be high or something!" She burst out into a fit of laughter. Her arms crossed over her stomach, holding her sides as her knees almost buckled from the uncontrollable laughter. "Renji! Renji?! Of all people!" Ukitake's eyes widened greatly. He'd never seen her laugh so much. "That ugly man?!" She barked out more laughter. This time, her knees did give way. She went toppling forward onto her face.

"Are you alright?" The concerned man leaned over her still figure.

She sniffled. Not because she was hurt, but because she laughed herself to tears. "You're silly, Ukitake." He let out a sigh before it sunk in. She hadn't ever called him without the word 'Captain' in front of his name. An unreasonable happiness swelled in the pit of his stomach as he leaned away from her. Kamuko sat on her knees, brushing the front of her hoodie off. "I needed that."

"Needed what?" He inquired once he was sure his voice wouldn't show his bliss. "To be cheered up." She grinned broadly up at her Captain.

A smile touched his lips as he reached out his hand for her. Blinking slightly clueless, she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. Without thinking, he reached around and brushed some dirt off her bottom. A small squeak slipped through her lips as she tensed up quite a lot. "Sorry." Ukitake pulled his hand away, smiling tenderly towards her. "It's… Fine." Kamuko forced a reassuring smile. "Thanks." She murmured kindly as she hurriedly went on her way, leaving Ukitake to gaze longingly after her.

**

* * *

**

Weeks had passed since the secret meeting with Captain Ukitake. Kamoku found herself moping around her quarters, and avoiding her captain at all costs. Which made no sense to her. She wanted to see him. Yet, she avoided him like the devil. Her own emotions were confusing her more than anything else. On a last minute decision, she woke up one morning, dressed in her usual casual clothing, and then made a bolt for the forest where she had ran into her beloved Captain.

Stumbling through the bushes and pathetically dodging tree roots, she finally found the place she had last seen Ukitake. Kamoku fell to her knees, huffing and puffing as she wiped the sweat from her brow. It was so warm this morning. The sun beat down on her, daring her to take off her hoodie. "Fine! Stupid sun!" She growled, yanking off her hoodie and tossing it to the grassy ground.

"You have a habit of talking to nothing in particular." A familiar voice caught her off guard, once again. "I wondered when you would come back to this place." Her eyes followed the sound of the voice. Ukitake stood, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a large oak tree. At that point, it sunk in a bit more. Her captain looked her over slowly as she cautiously reached her arms up to cover her chest. Only wearing a sports bra again. In a quick motion, she dove for her hoodie, only to have her wrist caught by a firm hand. "Captain!" She almost yelled in surprise. "It's too hot to wear something like that. Besides, you look fine without it." He tried to reassure her.

"My Captain's officially lost it." She said out loud as she hung her head. Ukitake twitched faintly and fought back the urge to smack her on the back of the head. With a rough sigh, he picked up the hoodie, dusted it off, and held it out to her. "Here." Kamoku quickly snatched it from him as if he was holding her soul. "Thank you." She murmured, slipping the hoodie on and leaving it unzipped. With a soft thump, Ukitake fell onto his back where he was, and stared aimlessly at the swaying treetops above. Kamoku blinked, looking from him to the trees then back to him.

"Is something the matter, Captain?" Kamoku crawled to her captain's side, leaning over him with a curious look flashing in her eyes.

He tried to concentrate on the trees, the sky, the breeze, anything other than her perfect face. But the fact she was blocking all that, made it oh-so-difficult.

Now, Ukitake had always thought of himself as a laidback and sweet man. At least, that's what everyone kept telling him. So to find himself in such an embarrassing position was making him doubt his 'innocence'.

Ukitake let a sigh slip passed his slightly parted lips, "No. Nothing."

Of course she wasn't buying it. It could never be that simple.

She crossed her legs, hands placed on each of her knees. "You can talk to me, if need be. I might not be as wise as you, Captain. But I've been told that I'm quite a good listener."

The white haired captain moved into a sitting position, "I could never burden my underling like that." He gave a soft smile. A pout formed on the girl's lips, "I thought you treated everyone with equal respect." Taken back by her comment, he stared speechlessly towards Kamoku. She let a shrug roll off her slender shoulders, gazing off to the side. "I guess not," She muttered as she got to her feet.

"Wait a moment," Ukitake's hand shot out, grabbing a hold of the side of her hoodie. He stared up at her, "You can't say something as rude as that and then just walk away." The disapproving look that flashed in those speckled orbs made her stomach cringe. However, Kamoku didn't feel like apologizing. Even if he was her Captain. She hated the fact that he didn't rely on her. It was painful. Everyone seemed to rely on the Captain, but why couldn't the Captain rely on them? She moved to pull away from his grasp. Though he didn't budge.

"I'm not being rude. I'm just stating facts, Captain Ukitake." She tugged away again, "It's not fair that we're treated differently. I thought you were different from the other Captains. Everyone kept saying you treated them with respect. And I saw you treat others as your equals when in battle. Even the lesser ones. But you won't rely on me… And that…" Her voice became quiet and she found herself unable to finish her sentence. Kamoku cast her gaze off to the side.

"That what?" He pushed her to continue, "Go on and say it."

She sent a glare in his direction, it startled him. Kamoku yanked as hard as she could, freeing herself from his firm grip. "Just disappear!" She snapped. Without any notice at all, her eyes became misted with tears. It surprised her more than him. She let out a gasp as she stumbled away in a blur a confusion.

But he wouldn't let her get very far.

It was anger. It was hurt. And it was overwhelming. Ukitake grabbed the fabric of her hoodie, at her shoulder area, and flung her to the hard ground. He towered over her, knees locked on both sides of her. Leaning down, just inches from the girl's quivering lips, he murmured in a menacing tone. "Disappear, you say?" She could feel his warm breath tickling her lips. The unusual irritation in his eyes made her want to curl into a ball somewhere far from his gaze.

"I… I didn't mean… I'm…" She mumbled.

And he gave into temptation. And he gave into need.

He leaned in just a bit more, his lips brushing against hers. Her eyes widened, a stunned look echoing in them. Oh, but it wasn't enough for him.

He had bit into the sinful apple, and he craved more.

Ukitake pressed his lips firmly against hers. A tingling sensation ran down his spine. His hand found the back of her head, pulling her even deeper into the kiss. His heart felt like it was going to explode from the intensity he was feeling within his chest. And when he broke away from her, his eyes fell upon her flushed cheeks. She looked like she had just gone through an intense training session. And oh, how he loved it.

Kamoku brought her fingers to lightly touch her lips. It only served to entice him more. He pulled her hand away, yanking her towards him once again.

"We can't---" He cut her off with another forceful kiss. She melted in his strong arms.

He pulled back for a brief moment, "Some rules are meant to be broken."

And his lips found hers once more. They became lost in each other that afternoon. And many evenings to follow.

_A secret meeting place just for them._


End file.
